Pour un flirt
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Pauvre, pauvre Sasuke... Coller par un malabar géant, une sangsu blonde, etc..... couples rares


Disclame : Rien, ni les perso, ni la chanson, ne sont à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour un flirt

Comme chaque année, les habitants de Konoha fêtait la fin de la guerre. Avait lieu à cette occasion de miltiple bal, dîner et autre.

Le village recevait également des délégations des autres villages, pour bien marquer la paix instaurée depuis l'armistice.

**POV Sakura**.

Téma et Shikamaru se bécote dans un coin. Si Gaara les voix, ils sont mort, parce qu'il à pas l'air comme sa, mais il tiens beaucoup à sa sœur.

Dans un autre coin, y'a un autre couple, je plis les yeux… Mais c'est… c'est… c'est… Iruka-sensei et Tsunade-sama !

Kya ! Je tourne le regard et parcoure la salle du regard.

Quelque couple aventureux danse, les autres son sur le bord de la piste. Choji, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Kankuro…

Et toi. Sasuke-kun.

Mon Sasuke-kun.

Tu boude dans ton coin, ruminant je ne sais quel pensé noir.

Bon, j'me lance !

La chanson commence en plus.

**Fin POV**

**POV Sasuke**

Que j' m'ennuis…

Tiens, Naruto est ivre. J'irai le réveiller à l'aube demain, pour me vengé de m'avoir traîné dans cette fête pourrie, avec cette musique pourrie, cette…

Bon, j'arrête.

Un Uchiwa se pleins pas.

Au moins, il est là.

**Fin POV**

_Pour un flirt avec toi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour un flirt avec toi  
Je serais prêt à tout  
Pour un simple rendez-vous  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

**POV Ino**

Nan mais je rêve ! ELLE danse avec MON Sasuke chéri ! Je vais la tuer, la trucider, la découper en morceau, faire de la bouillie de son corps et de lui faire avalé par les trou de nez !

**Fin POV**

**POV Extérieur**

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras_

-Sakura ! Lâche-moi !

-C'est un bal ! C'est fais pour danser !

Pour un petit tour, au petit jour 

-Je veux pas ! Lâche-moi

-Ouais lâche-le ! cria Ino !

Entre tes draps 

**POV Sasuke**

Ho nan. Pas elle.

**Fin POV**

Ino arrache violemment Sasuke de l'étreinte de la fleur de cerisier, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, pour s'y glisser à son tour.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-elle, sans regarder Sakura, qui était devenu rouge.

_Je pourrais tout quitter  
Quitte à faire démodé  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

**POV Sasuke**

Mais qu'ai-je fais au ciel !

-Ino, lâche-moi !

-Laisse-toi aller dans la chanson.

Qu'elle me répond.

Et alors j'écoute :

_Je pourrais me damner  
Pour un seul baiser volé  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

N'importe quoi !

**Fin POV**

**POV Sakura**

Ha, il repousse Ino, ça s'est bien. Je m'avance vers lui, souriante. Son regard est noir, mais il me fais pas peur, il est doué mais depuis le temps que je le connais.

Je le prend dans mes bras, et je le force à danser.

Il va aimer.

Il va m'aimer.

**Fin POV**

**POV Extérieur**

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras  
Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps _

-Mais merde les filles ! Faut vous le dire en quel langue ? Je ne veux PAS danser ! cris Sasuke en repoussant Sakura, et Ino qui s'approchait.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que quelqu'un d'autre atterris dans ces bras.

_Je ferais l'amoureux  
Pour te câliner un peu  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

**POV Sasuke**

-Hi, hi, hi, Sa… Sasuke… Tu sais que t'est drôle comme gars…

Naruto.

J'ai le droit de le tuer ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai un… Truc à te dire.

-Quoi.

-Hi, hi, hi…

-Arrête de rire.

Ou je te tus.

-Je ferai des folies. _Je ferai des folies_. Pour arriver dans ton lit. _Pour arriver dans ton lit_. Pour un flirt avec toi. _Pour un flirt avec toi. _Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi.

Il chante. Enfin, braye, accroché à mon cou.

Un kunaî, que je l'égorge.

**Fin POV.**

**POV Inconnu**.

Chanson débile.

Je n'attend pas la fin, je sors.

De voir l'autre imbibé chanté dans tes bras, après que tu soi passé de la rose à la blonde… Pff.

L'air frais me fais du bien. Je m'adosse au mur de la salle.

Je doit me reposé.

A l'intérieur, j'ai faillis perdre le contrôle.

Je ne me savait pas capable de ça, de ressentir cela.

Il faut que je part.

**Fin du POV.**

**POV Sasuke**.

Enfin !

Je me suis débarrassé de toute les sangsues ! Et j'arrive à quitter ce lieu maudit.

La lune est haute. Elle éclaire les maisons, les arbres, le chemin et toi.

Je reconnaîtrais ta silhouette n'importe où. Tu n'est pas loin.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Je m'en vais.

-J'ai vu. Mais où ?

Pas de réponse.

Et la, alors que tu t'éloigne de moi, je dis, enfin chante, tout bas :

-Pour un petit tour, un petit jour.

J'arrête. Comme toi.

-Entre tes bras.

Tu te retourne.

-Pour un petit tour, au petit jour.

Tu t'avance vers moi.

Je peux savoir pourquoi je chante la fin de cette chanson à la con ?

-Entre tes draps.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux, ce qui n'est pas dans ma nature uchiwawesque.

Puis je sens ta main relever mon visage.

Tu me regarde dans les yeux.

**Fin POV**

**POV Sakura**

-Sasuke ! Sasu…

Kya !

Je ne vois pas bien. Je rêve. C'est pas possible.

Je demande à Ino, qui m'a suivit si je vois bien.

-Ino ? Ino ? INO !

Je me retourne, elle c'est évanouis.

Donc, je vois bien.

Je vois bel et bien Sasuke et Gaara s'embrasser.

**The end !**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Laisser une rewiew s'il vous plais !

A+

BD


End file.
